


Prima notte

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Occhio di Aquila [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, First Night, Marriage, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una volta tornati umani, Lal e Colonnello si sono finalmente sposati.





	Prima notte

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l’11 p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Colonello/Lal Mirch Prima notte di nozze

Prima notte

 

“Generale Mirch” disse Colonnello, sfilandosi le scarpe e si sedette sul letto. “Lei, come ‘vero uomo’, vuole stare sopra?” domandò.

Lal sospirò, sfilandosi le lunghe calze a rete che riportavano dei disegni di farfalle e le arrotolò, mettendole dentro le sue ballerine candide decorate da diamantini.

“Tu e le tue fisime” borbottò, slacciandosi il corpetto.

“Ha ragione. Un vero uomo comanda anche quando viene preso, _kora_!” rispose Colonnello, sfilandosi la giacca verde acido dell’alta uniforme.

“Adesso ho il tuo cognome, al massimo sono il generale Rogers” borbottò Lal. Si allontanò i capelli dal viso e, sul divanetto, accanto al velo, adagiò il reggiseno che si era slacciata.

“Uh, è davvero strano, _kora_ ” ammise Colonnello. Osservò la sua box arma aquila reale adagiarsi sul davanzale della finestra. Sorrise, piegando le labbra rosee e si sfilò i pantaloni, guardando il corpo ignudo e longilineo di lei. “Però mi piace l’idea che adesso siamo sposati” sussurrò, con voce calda.

“Io mi sentirò sempre una pedofila” borbottò Lal, lo raggiunge vedendo che aveva finito di spogliarsi, ma tra i capelli biondi aveva lasciato la fascetta verde militare.

“ _Nah_. Siamo stati entrambi arcobaleno”. Scherzò Colonnello.

Lal gli prese il viso tra le mani, Colonnello chiuse gli occhi e un sorriso gli prese metà del viso, i suoi denti erano candidi.

“Non avrei mai potuto sognare un momento più felice di questo! KORA!” trillò Steven.

Lal lo condusse con sé fino al letto e vi si stese, facendoselo mettere di sopra. Colonnello le posò un bacio tra i seni minuti e risalì, fino al collo di lei.

Il corpo roseo di lui aderiva a quello liscio di lei.

“Sappia, Generale, che l’ho trovata bellissima sin dalla prima volta che l’ho spiata farsi il bagno nel lago” sussurrò Colonnello.

“Impudente spione” borbottò Lal, ticchettandogli con l’indice sul naso.

Colonnello le avvolse i fianchi sottili tra le braccia e strofinò la fronte su quella di lei, facendo ondeggiare un ciuffo biondo oro, le sue iridi erano liquide e le pupille dilatate.

“Ho portato all’altare un idiota, ma questo lo sapevo già. Me ne sono innamorata per quello” esalò Lal.

Colonnello arrossì, liberandola dalla stretta e si tenne sospeso sopra di lei appoggiando una mano sul materasso del letto.

Lal diede una testata al cuscino, lasciandolo cadere per terra.

Colonnello le passò una mano sulla linea sottile del pube e scese fino all’inguine di lei, penetrandola con due dita sottili e callose.

Lal si concentro sul movimento e si sporse in avanti, entrambi emanavano sottili fiamme della pioggia e i loro movimenti erano rallentati. Colonnello finì di prepararla e uscì le dita da dentro di lei, i capezzoli dei seni della giovane erano turgidi.

Colonnello entrò dentro di lei a rallentatore, continuando a stringerla, il seno di lei premeva contro il petto muscoloso di lui e i loro ventri piatti aderivano. Prese la mano di lei con l’altra mano, cercando di aumentare la velocità, serrò le labbra fino ad arrossarle e lei lo baciò, ansimando piano.

Lal si staccò, riprendo fiato.

Colonello diede dei colpi più secchi, corrugando la fronte e stringendo gli occhi, i suoi muscoli erano in tensione, sentiva il corpo bruciare per il piacere e lo sforzo, Lal gli accarezzò la schiena sentendo la spina dorsale sotto le dita, rilassandolo.

Con l’altra mano strinse più forte quella di lui, gli mise le gambe intorno ai fianchi, lasciando che entrasse più a fondo dentro di lei.

Si arcuò, dando vita a una cascata di lunghi capelli dai riflessi blu notte, socchiuse gli occhi facendo fremere le ciglia.

La stretta sui fianchi di Colonnello arrossò i fianchi dell’americano

< Non hai bisogno di dimostrarmi che sei un vero uomo, ti amo per quello che sei > pensò Lal. Raggiunse l’apice del piacere e, mentre lui veniva dentro di lei, raggiunse l’orgasmo. Si afferrò alle braccia di lui graffiandole e si abbandonò sul letto, ansimando, lo sperma le scivolò sulle gambe.

Colonnello uscì fuori da lui e si abbandonò sul corpo di lei, ansimando.

“… ora potrò dire… che mia moglie… è il mio vero uomo… _kora_ …” esalò.

Lal sorrise.

“Tua, marito mio” sussurrò. 


End file.
